Fresas
by Coulter
Summary: A Hanamichi le gustan las fresas con locura... y parece que a alguien más también!. Slash: RuHana.


**Disclaimer:** Pos eso, que los personajes no son míos.  
  
**Sumary:** A Hanamichi le gustan las fresas con locura... y parece que a alguien más también .  
  
**Advertencia:** Aquí hay Slash, es decir, relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo. Si te da asco y lees es que eres estúpido, así que reclámale a quién te hizo así.  
  
**Advertencia:** Bien, se supone que la categoría de este fic es G -General/Romance-. Bien, si quieres y tiene una mente pura y inocente, es G –General- (así, a secas), pero fué escrito para ser un fic erótico (bien, eso intenta), que no lemmon ni explícito (así no sería erótico :P). Así que ya saben...

**

* * *

**

> **Fresas  
**

A Hanamichi les gustan las fresas con locura. Ama saborearlas despacio, sin prisas.  
  
Las contempla ahí, delante suyo, quietas, sin moverse. Esperándole con los brazos abiertos, suplicando que se las coma.  
  
Deja que ese color rojizo llene sus sentidos, que posea cada rincón de su mente, de su cuerpo.  
  
Elige una entre todas, la más grande, la más bella, la que suplica más fuerte, más desesperada.  
  
La coge suavemente, acariciándola con las yemas de los dedos, intentando no presionar.  
  
La acerca a sus labios entreabiertos, confundiéndolos con el fruto, cómo si fuera una extensión más de él.  
  
Entrecierra los párpados, repasando la textura de la fresa con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza volteada ligeramente hacia atrás y a un lado.  
  
Recorre con sus labios cada milímetro de su superficie, memoriza todas y cada una de sus rugosidades, todas y cada una de las pequeñas imperfecciones que la hacen especial, única, inmensamente más perfecta.  
  
La hunde un poco más entre sus labios, ladeando, un poco más, la cabeza, y soltando un leve gemido al sentir la primera oleada de sabor. Un sabor superficial, introductorio. Un sabor que lo embriaga y le llama a morderla toda, a devorarla con furia, con ansia.  
  
Pero, como siempre, se contiene soltando un profundo suspiro de deseo, él quiere estar saboreándola toda su vida.  
  
Abre lentamente los ojos y la vuelve a contemplar, comprobando que es exactamente cómo la había imaginado, que tiene exactamente ese bultito en ese mismo sitio.  
  
Extiende el sabor que palpita en su lengua acariciándose los labios, despacio. Sus labios, que se tiñen de rojo intenso.  
  
Eleva la fresa a la altura de sus ojos, y se muerde el labio inferior con anticipación.  
  
Tira la cabeza hacia atrás y se la coloca en el arco que se forma en el lugar dónde se juntan su nariz y su frente.  
  
Siente cómo el agua helada con la que ha lavada la fresa se cala a través de su piel.  
  
Se relame las gotas que se quedan enganchadas en la comisura de su boca y agacha la cabeza.  
  
La fresa rueda, siguiendo el camino antes marcado por el agua, hasta llegar al final de su nariz respingona, dónde siempre se detiene a reposar.  
  
No puede evitar sonreír al sentir su peso, que reza por bajar deslizándose por todo su cuerpo y descubrir todos y cada uno de sus recovecos.  
  
Arruga la nariz, haciendo que la fresa bote y la atrapa con la lengua, con esa habilidad que se adquiere de la práctica continuada.  
  
La esconde dentro de su boca y la aprieta delicadamente contra su paladar.  
  
Ahí siempre gime sin poderlo evitar y, vuelve a cerrar los ojos, con el deseo y la pasión inundando cada rincón de su rostro.  
  
Entreabre los labios y arrastra la fresa, con una lentitud extremada, hacia fuera, hasta que apenas queda la punta, atrapada en sus labios que, sin querer, depositan un suave beso.  
  
Acaricia sus dientes con la lengua, como limándolos para hacer que el mordisco no dañe en lo más mínimo a la blanda pulpa.  
  
Introduce sus dientes, milímetro a milímetro, mientras succiona casi con agresividad, intentando que ese momento dure toda la eternidad.  
  
Inevitablemente, el primer trozo se desprende de ese todo rojizo, mientras él continúa succionando con desesperación, y esos ramalazos de sabor que le habían hecho experimentar todo lo bueno que existe, ahora se multiplican por infinito.  
  
Y siempre, siempre, se pregunta si es posible que un sólo ser humano pueda aguantar tanto placer sin explotar o volverse loco.  
  
A cada nuevo mordisco le sigue un nuevo suspiro de voz ronca, otro gemido que pugna por salir por entre esos labios cerrados con presión, con pasión. Otro gemido que encuentra una rendija y sale libre, sin preocupaciones ni inhibiciones, feliz.  
  
Sin darse cuenta, llega el fin de la fresa.  
  
Hanamichi intenta disfrutar de ese trozo cómo si fuera lo último que podrá comer en su vida, pero ya hace tiempo que el deseo lo ha descontrolado completamente, que ese sabor divino le ha nublado cualquier rincón de raciocinio que tuviera; y lo devora mientras los gemidos no le dejan apenas respirar, lo devora pasándole la lengua por todos los lados y desde todos los ángulos posibles, mientras la pasión lo ahoga dulcemente.  
  
El último grito acompaña al último trocito de sabor, al último miligramo de la fresa.  
  
Va calmándose y recuperando el aliento, pero el recuerdo de la fresa le hace soltar todavía algunos pequeños gemidos. Cierra fuertemente los ojos, intentando que no se evapore en el mar revuelto de su memoria.  
  
Levanta los párpados con desasosiego, una sensación de pringosidad en la mano le llama la atención.  
  
Ya sabe que hay allí: el zumo que se ha escapado de la fresa, chorreando entre sus dedos, concentrándose en las líneas de su palma, bajando por su antebrazo.  
  
Con esa delicadeza nostálgica con que se tira ese recuerdo de tu ex del colegio, se dedica a lamerlo despacio, sin prisas. Siente como su saliva no hace más que aumentar la incómoda sensación, así que, cómo tantas veces, vuelve a repasar las rutas de su piel con el labio inferior.  
  
Levanta la vista y ahí están, delante suyo, quietas, sin moverse. Suplicando por ser las siguientes, abalanzándose, sin moverse, sobre él.  
  
Y volverá a elegir a la más grande, la más bella, la que grite más fuerte y más desesperada...  
  
¡Dios! A Rukawa, definitivamente, le gustan las fresas con locura.

* * *

****

**Notas de la Autora:** Bueno, otra escenita corta, corta, corta, de mi pareja preferida. Bien, el subtítulo del fic podría ser: ...o las cosas que se le ocurren a una mente enferma mientras le explican trigonometria. Así que no hay que esperarse demasiado --''.  
  
A mí es que la comida siempre me ha resultado muy erótica... Que?? No me miren así!!! Y sí, bueno, la fresa es uno de mis frutos favoritos, junto con el plátano y el aguacate . En realidad, la idea de escribir algo sobre fresas se me ocurrió ayer por la noche, que estaba comiendo unas (un montón XD) para cenar y mi hermana me suelta: "Teresa, por favor, para de gemir, que sólo estás comiéndo". Bueno, por culpa de ella no podré comer nada, que ya le cogí manía a eso del plátano con yogur por su culpa ¬¬ (por cierto, está buenísimo. Tú coges el plátano, lo pelas y sin cortarlo en trocitos lo vas mojando en el yogur, preferentemente de melocotón y con trocitos si puede ser, antes de pegarle mordisco. Es el paraíso). Bien sí, eso es para un fic de Remus y Sirius, pa' quien le guste Harry Potter :P.  
  
Espero que les haya gustado (un poquito...) y que dejen review poniendo su opinión, tanto positiva cómo negativa... o gris!!  
  
Para quien lea C'est la vie (digo yo, alguien habrá), pos lo siento muchísimo, pero estoy haciendo un cómic aquí, con un amigo, y pos no me he dedicado para nada a escribir (Bueno, esto en clase de mates, pero ha sido un arranque de inspiración repentina provocada por el aburrimiento, así que creo que no cuenta). De verdad lo siento ;;.  
  
Decirles que de este fic no habrá continuación, ni otro capítulo visto desde otro punto de vista ni nada parecido... pero que de todas maneras me haría muy feliz cualquier comentario, y lo contestaría en el tercer capítulo de c'est la vie (que espero aparezca pronto ).  
  
Por cierto, voy a sacar un fic con varias parejas, aunque las principales serían MitKo y MiAy. Los protagonistas estarán bastante más creciditos, rondando los treinta, por ahí... Tendrá mucha acción y sorpresitas, además de un personaje nueve estrechamente relacionado con cierto pelo-pincho y cierta pelo-rulo. MUY estrechamente . En definitiva, estará genial XDDDD (si no lo digo yo, quién más???).  
  
Bueno, y tengo otro fic por aquí cerquita, con la pareja principal de RuHana, aunque no se centra demasiado en ellos, sino en la vida en una casa de reposo y recuperación. Sí, esos sitios dónde va la gente muy enferma a pasar lo poco que le queda de vida o ha recuperarse de graves lesiones y/o enfermedades. Además también está la familia de Rukawa (especialmente su hermana, pero bue). Vamos, que este también está genial XDDD (sí, sí, tranquiiiiiilaaaaaaa, te creeeeeeemooooooooos).  
  
Bien, hasta aquí los espacios publicitarios en particular y las notas en general, que me ocuparan más que el fic en cuestión.  
  
Pues eso, que sean felices, y no se olviden de dejarme un review.  
  
¿Por que dirán que a quién más me parezco de Kare Kano es a la autora? XDDD


End file.
